We'll meet again
by TheRealRogue
Summary: ROMY. After growing up together in a project to create perfect soldiers, Rogue and Remy are separated. Will they meet again? Under which circumstances? Kinda based on series Dark Angel.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 1: Birthday.

She opened her eyes to the intermittent red light, which went along with the screeching alarm.

Big red numbers on a wall claim it's 4 am.

It's her twelfth birthday, and she doesn't know it.

The metallic floor feels like a block of ice to her feet, but that's no problem, because she's used to it. They all are, and they're already folding the thin sheet of each bed.

That's when the alarm finally stops.

Every water drop that falls somewhere, every step or breathe, produces an echo that ascends towards the ceiling of the place that is both changing room and bathroom. It's dark, but this doesn't stop them from seeing well; that's one of the things they're made for.

Good thing about her power is that she gets a separated place to shower and put on her uniform, so she doesn't have to do it with the rest of the girls and the guards staring at her. She could accidentally hurt them, the girls, but they never seem to be scared of it. Guess they know they all are on the same boat.

4:20 am already, and they go down the stairs in lines, boys and girls, their marching steps going with identical rhythm. One of the guards inspects and counts them, another one checks their uniforms, nobody talks. Good soldiers know unnecessary talk is a waste of time.

The gym is big and has no mirrors; there would hardly be one in a real fight, for them to check their moves.

"Keep track of your opponent's every move and blink" the big man with big muscles told them, as they sat on the floor around him. "Anticipate what he's about to do and caught him out of guard. Ian."

The blond boy stood up, and adopted the same attack position the trainer had.

Rogue paid attention to each move, taking a mental picture of every kick and punch. But then, she saw something with the corner of her eye; something glowing. It was that boy again, the one with the attitude issues. The sparkling tiny thing, whatever it was, went to land next to the trainer's foot, exploding and causing him to stumble, giving Ian the chance to recover and win the fight.

"Thanks so much, you smartass" the man said, standing up from the ground: "You're giving me the chance to remind you all: this class is not about powers, it's about physical combat." The boy and the man didn't break visual contact for what seemed an eternity.

"Why can't he just stay quiet?" she thought in tension.

"On your feet" the man commanded, and the kid obeyed right away: "Let's see how tough you are with your fists."

A couple of minutes later, the trainer was lying on the floor with bleeding nose and lips. But he wasn't upset; he was more like laughing on his inside, and even proud: this whole _perfect soldiers_ thing was working. And he was doing a good job.

The guards lowered their heads in respect, as their bosses' boss made his way down the hallway. He didn't bother in giving them a glimpse.

When the door was completely open, every kid was already standing firm, looking impassively to the front. The man entered the room, closed the door behind his back and ran his gaze down each one of the twenty still child-like faces. But they weren't just children to him, of course. They were genetic creations, disgusting mutants used for a good purpose, killing machines in progress.

"Sit."

They did, making no noise at all.

"The video you're about to watch shows technical and tactical aspects of a building's occupation. So far, nothing we haven't studied before" he turned off the lights and continued: "But this time we'll focus on team work, and the way each of you should use your powers to achieve a fast, efficient, clean attack."

Fast. Efficient. Clean.

Goal. Discipline. Duty.

Their lives were all about these words.

This place was everything they'd ever known.

Their team mates were their only family.

Later on, came the advanced physics, advanced maths, advanced mechanics and electronics classes.

Lunch was identical day to day: balanced and energetic food in small portions, vitamin pills in abundance. They weren't allowed to use their power out of training time, but one of the girls, Anna, only had to stare at the food for it to disappear from the dish and probably appear on her stomach.

They speakers played music during lunch, the only one they'd ever heard: Mozart. It was supposed to be good for their brains' activity.

On the long table, her hands were the only ones wearing gloves, so she still felt different.

She never liked this part: they made her sit on a long chair, her wrists and ankles tied to it. Where did they get the people she was to absorb, how they brought them there? She had no clue; they were just guinea pigs. The amount of people they made her absorb grew up gradually, to the point she now had over thirty different folks wandering around inside her head.

Her task? To keep them under control, to search for a determined information in one of them, to identify and take control of a mutant power if necessary, to lock them away as fast as possible.

But it was getting hard today.

Three of them were mutants… team mates, maybe? And they all were yelling and in sorrow, and it was just so confusing.

More than that, it was painful. Her head hurt, and the more she tried to control them, the messier everything got. But it was her responsibility to learn to use her power properly…

So she focused, trying to put in the back of her mind everything that was useless.

And it was painful…

"Good job" the man that was everyone's boss told her once she managed to put things together up in her brain. "I have high expectations on you."

This didn't make her feel any better.

It was dark already and they were wearing their outdoors uniform. Today, the prey had eight minutes and ten seconds of advantage (a little more each day) and the expectation was in the air as one of the guards checked his watch.

They couldn't wait to start the chase.

Then, the signal was given, and they all started running into the woods.

She knew how accurately she had to keep her position, where each one of her team mates was, how much longer they needed to go to catch the prey. It was a silent and exhaustive persecution in the middle of the night.

They started to go slowly. With another signal, Jim, one of the kids, let them know they were getting closer. They nodded. No words were needed: they all knew sign language.

Within a few seconds, the prey was surrounded. The poor guy did nothing but screaming and asking for mercy, but he wasn't listened. One of the girls broke his neck.

Fast. Efficiently. Cleanly.

A while later, Rogue was on her bed again. It was midnight. They only had four hours of rest during a day, but they could stay awake and in action up to seventy two hours, if needed. People inside her head were in silence now, as well as everything around. But something felt wrong. For a second, she wished she could be somewhere else, but where? There was nothing else, this was her life.

Something woke her up about an hour later. A slight noise. She sat and looked around: one of the beds was empty.

She walked towards the door, among the sleeping kids. And then she heard it, outside:

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

The sound of quick steps reached her, and then commands, insults, mocks. And she dared to look outside, through the gap of the door: someone was on the floor squirming in pain, and several armed guards were around him.

"Assholes!" the kid yelled, only to receive a kick on the stomach.

Rogue winced and went back to her bed.

It was him again, that boy. The one with red on black eyes.

Note: hi! I'm back. But I'm a little bit sad, 'cause I begin classes tomorrow. Oh, the torture. Anyway, I'll try to find time to update. As you can see and if you watched the series, this was based on "Dark Angel", which I don't own, just in case you're wondering. I used to love it. But not the whole fic will be based on it. Only the concept and a couple of scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and remember reviews are good for the world.

P.S.: The evil boss guy, is human, therefore he's not Sinister. Wanted to clear it up ;-)


	2. Author's note

A/N: Hi! How's everyone doing? About this fic: I've been struggling with it for quite a while, because I have certain ideas for scenes, that I like a lot, but for some evil reason I just didn't seem to be able to put them together. Why? No clue, but it took me a while to make the structure of this fic, after changing it and turning it upside down a few times. I don't know if it'll work, but I do promise that I'll try to make it work. I hope I don't abandon it again, 'cause I kinda like the idea, but sometimes it gets tricky.

So about chapter 2: I erased pretty much nothing, but added a few things that I thought were important to say, as well as a little flashback at the end. We'll be having flashbacks in every chapter, by the way. Why? Because I like flashbacks! Maybe I've been watching "Lost" a little too much. The original chapter 2 was betaed by SPARK187, which, as I said, is the most part of this chap; I just added a few things at the end. Thanks to SPARK187 again!

So thanks for taking a look at this and maybe if we all work together, this fic might work :-) And I sure hope so, 'cause I haven't had new ideas for new fics :-S They just come whenever they feel in the mood for it.


	3. Chapter 2: In the meantime

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 2: In the meantime.

"What are you gonna do with that?" the man asked to the lounging girl in the couch. He had a stupid expression on his face only too many drinks can cause.

"That's mah little secret." Rogue smiled devilishly and took a long sip from her glass, aware of the eager way he stared at her as the reddish liquid disappeared in her lips. Then she put the empty glass away, as well as the camera he was so curious about: "Yah said yah like mysterious girls, didn't yah?"

"Yes..." he licked his lips and sat on the bed: "But why don't you come closer, ah?"

"Yah sure that's what yah want?" she asked with an innocent look on her face that gave him chills.

As he nodded, she started to leisurely take off one black glove. Her whole outfit was equally black: the boots, the fishnets, the leather mini skirt, the see-through long-sleeved blouse, and the small top she wore underneath. Once both of the gloves were on the floor, she stood up and walked towards him.

"Actually, Ah think yah should go t' sleep now."

He chuckled in disbelieve: "Are you kidding?"

"Nah."

The last thing he saw was her hand with her black painted nails approaching to his face. When it reached his cheek, everything turned dark for him.

Hands on her hips, she looked at him for a few seconds. He looked really pathetic lying there, wearing nothing but his underwear. It had taken a lot of work to make him take off his clothes, but she managed to do it, promising she'd come next.

Grabbing the camera again, she decided to take one last photo:

"Say _cheese_, sugah."

(…)

The hallway was clear when she stepped out of the room wearing more comfortable and less-sultry clothing, though still black, but, as expected, she hadn't walked three steps yet when this big guy showed up.

"I have to check you," he said with a deep voice.

She sighed and held her arms up in the air, one of her hands holding her bag: "All right, but be gentle."

He doubted for an instant, glancing at her up and down, but then he figured his boss wouldn't be too happy to see him groping his new toy. So he cleared his throat and went straight to the bag.

"What do we've got here?" he waved an item in front of her face: "A camera?"

"Wow, yeah, you're so clever" she raised her brows in mock surprise, which made him turn serious again.

"You can not get out of here with this."

"Are yah sure?" she narrowed her eyes, but he had no chance to answer back. He didn't expect it. How could he have ever guessed this girl that was a whole head shorter than him would punch his jaw and stomach so hard he'd end up on the floor? It's not like he didn't try to defend himself, but she wouldn't let him. He couldn't even grasp her ankle when she ran away with the camera.

She ran silently, just as she was taught to, with the familiar rush of adrenaline running through her body, and paid attention at the same time. They were coming after her. She could hear their steps like a growing whisper in the darkness.

"Freeze!" A man holding a gun yelled, but she only had to kick the revolver out of his hand and smash his face in for him to get out of her way.

They were downstairs. She knew it, so she wrecked the glass of a window with one kick and jumped outside, falling down the three floors to land on the lawn, feet first.

It was such a nice, fancy neighborhood around. Who would imagine what some men would do when their wives were out of town?

(…)

On the other side of the street, a young couple was saving bags with groceries in the back seat of their car. They laughed, joked, and ate chips. On this side, Rogue stared at them, hands inside her pockets, sitting on a bench in the barely illuminated park. They looked so happy, so standard, and so free from troubles like hers. They didn't have to hide all the time or live in the shadows.

Ten minutes passed by and she was still waiting; she hated to wait. It really pissed her off, so she searched for a lollypop. She found one, but she was still unwrapping it, when a car pulled over right in front of her.

It had to be them.

Crossing her legs, she fixated her green orbits into the smoked glasses, sticking the lollypop in her mouth at the same time. Finally, a man came out and sat by her side.

"You've got it?" he questioned impatiently, as she thoughtfully tasted the candy.

"'Course, Ah do," she finally answered and gave him the camera.

The guy's eyes became more and more radiant with each picture he scrolled over:

"Man… oh, man" he laughed: "This is awesome. The mayor's political career and marriage will be over and done once these babies get to every tabloid and website. How did you do it? Did they let you out just like that?"

"Yeah; Ah was pretty convincin'."

"You really are good." he nodded. "And beautiful…"

"An' yah think Ah came here t' hear your crappy flattery? Where's mah money?"

"Hey, take it easy! It's right here," he handed her an envelope and she quickly counted the notes.

"This is gold, you know? These pictures." the guy was still focused on them. "Do you want a ride somewhere…? Eh?"

When he looked again, she was already walking away:

"Nope; Ah've got mah own."

It was still early, just a little after midnight. This meant she still had a chance to do another job, or two.

(…)

It wasn't only the fresh air of the night and the soft breeze; the total and moonless darkness above, the infinite amount of bright spots blinking here, going down a far away street there. It was that sensation of feeling small, less invulnerable, more human. And she couldn't help, once and again, to wonder where in the world they could be now, her brothers and sisters. They really weren't so, but she used to refer to them this way because, after all, they've been the closest people to her, ever. She spent twelve years of her life by their side, doing everything together, and now that she came to think of it, she never got to know them really well. Until one night, there was no chance for that anymore; that night, she'd been put in the middle of a world she didn't know: the real world.

But she had moved on and survived, because that's what she was, right? A fighter, a survivor. That's what she was made for. And they had probably done the same, but where? In that light in that far away building? In that car that went by, down there…?

She'd tried to find them, until it started to get too dangerous even for her. It's true that she escaped from that place, ten years ago already, but things weren't over that night. Sometimes she could feel those people, the ones that made her what she was, were closer than she could tell, almost breathing over the back of her neck...

Climbing down the rooftop, she entered the building again, through a window. She closed it, saved in her bag the documents she'd been asked for, and turned off the lights, leaving the place just as she found it.

(…)

_The lights were off in the classroom, producing an even colder atmosphere. A video was being projected in the front wall, and the images got reflected in the kids' faces and bodies, creating irregular shadows and lights on them and making them look like some sort of ghosts. Nobody was saying a word; they all seemed focused, but Rogue wondered if they were just pretending, like she did. No, maybe she was being too undisciplined and selfish, allowing this thought in her head. She had to pay attention and memorize the lesson… but it was a hard thing to do, because the images of that Gambit kid on the floor, getting his butt kicked probably for no reason, were still stuck in her mind. She knew it was wrong somehow, but they were supposed to behave, right? And he never did, so maybe he deserved it. And right, wrong… what did she know about that, anyway?_

_Taking a quick glimpse over her shoulder, she saw him, two or three desks behind hers. He had a black eye and in spite that is gaze was fixated in the front wall, she knew his mind was very far away. _

_When the class was dismissed and everyone started to head out of the room, she knew this was her chance; it wasn't easy to get chat moments with anybody during the rest of the day:_

_"Are you okay?"_

_The boy turned to see the green eyed, shorter girl:_

_"What do you care?" he spat out, stepping away. _

_She felt some kind of embarrassment, new to her, going from her neck to her cheeks, turning them slightly reddish:_

_"Go to hell..."_

_He stopped in his tracks right when hearing this, and came back to face her again, but this time so close, she shivered at the proximity of his face's skin and his red on black eyes: _

_"We already are," he winked strangely: "Haven't you noticed?"_

_After__ a final scrutinizing glare at her, he left. _


End file.
